sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marauders (2016 film)
| writers = | starring = | music = Ryan Dodson | cinematography = Brandon Cox | editing = Vincent Tabaillon | production companies = | distributor = Lionsgate Premiere | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1 million }} Marauders is a 2016 crime thriller film directed by Steven C. Miller and written by Michael Cody and Chris Sivertson. The film stars Christopher Meloni, Bruce Willis, Dave Bautista, and Adrian Grenier. The film was released on July 1, 2016, by Lionsgate Premiere. Plot In Cincinnati, four thieves commit an armed robbery stealing $3 million in cash from Hubert National Bank. The crew's leader executes manager Steven Hutchinson point-blank. FBI Special Agent Jonathon Montgomery heads the joint robbery-homicide investigation with Cincinnati PD. Forensics techs find a print matched to a dead Army Ranger named TJ Jackson. According to the official report, in 2011, TJ's unit went rogue, capturing civilian Alexander Hubert to collect a ransom. The exchange went awry and Alexander and the Rangers were killed by a Special Forces team. TJ's body was never recovered. As the sole heir, Jeffrey Hubert, Alexander's brother, became president of Hubert International. By tracking the serial numbers, the FBI discovers the $3 million to have been donated by the thieves to a City Mission charity fund. In a second heist at a different Hubert bank location, the thieves steal cash and the contents of personal safety deposit boxes belonging to Hubert and Ohio Senator Cook. David Dagley, a member of Hubert's security detail, is lured to the bank then stabbed to death in an ambush. The killer leaves a .45 bullet with TJ's fingerprint on it. Dagley was Commanding Officer of the Rangers who snatched Alexander Hubert, but didn't take part in the ransom scheme. The getaway vehicle is discovered registered to TJ's brother, James. Montgomery receives photo evidence of an apparent homosexual affair between Hubert and Cook and the thieves hack Montgomery's laptop and Skype call him hoping to persuade him to look into Hubert's corruption. Converging on the Main Branch for the third robbery, the thieves surprise the FBI during an interview with Hubert. High-powered rifle firefights erupt across the lobby as the men engage in close quarters combat. One thief is killed and the three others retreat into the downtown traffic. Victims Hutchinson and Dagley are found to be old members of an elite platoon with Cook. Montgomery is sent a file stolen from Hubert detailing the conspiracy to commit murder and military cover-up. It leaks to the media and the truth finally outs; Hubert conspired with Cook to prevent Alexander from taking over the company. They briefed the Ranger unit with false mission intel of a terrorist threat in Costa Rica. The Rangers sent in were then assessed as rogue agents and ambushed by a Special Forces team with no knowledge of the Rangers innocence. TJ was the sole survivor, saved by then Special Forces sniper Wells. With his assets frozen, Hubert hastily makes large unauthorized cash withdrawals to flee the country. TJ is tracked by the FBI to a concert venue and taken into custody. FBI Special Agent Wells is revealed to be the thief crew leader with three special forces members that attacked TJ's squad as accomplices. He planned the heists as vengeance for the Ranger massacre he regrettingly took part in. Recalling a key detail in a map location, detective Mims correctly predicts Wells as the thief and arrives just as Wells preps to leave the stash spot with the stolen heist cash. Tormented by a guilty conscience and his wife's terminal cancer prognosis, Mims pleads with Wells to allow him to return the stolen money and atone. Wells tries to reason with Mims but kills him as Mims raises his weapon. Some time later, Montgomery tracks Hubert to Mexico. He finds Wells preparing to kill Hubert in a restaurant and suggests Wells absolve his transgressions by using the stolen money to help others. Montgomery takes a seat at Hubert's table, sips wine in remembrance of his wife, then stabs Hubert to death with a concealed blade. Wells shoots Hubert's bodyguard dead, shares a glance with Montgomery, and then leaves. Cast * Christopher Meloni as Special Agent Jonathan Montgomery * Bruce Willis as Jeffrey Hubert * Dave Bautista as Agent Stockwell * Adrian Grenier as Special Agent Wells * Texas Battle as Ranger TJ Jackson * Johnathon Schaech as Detective Mims * Lydia Hull as Special Agent Lydia Chase * Tyler Jon Olson as Detective Zach Derohan * Christopher Rob Bowen as Bradley Teegan * Danny A. Abeckaser as Detective Antonio Leon * Richie Chance as Command Officer David Dagley * Tara Holt as Reporter Vanessa Adler * Carolyn Alise as Martha * Chris Hill as James Jackson * Jesse Pruett as Carl Bartender Production On September 9, 2015, it was announced that Steven C. Miller would be directing a bank robbery film Marauders based on the script by Michael Cody and Chris Sivertson. Bruce Willis, Christopher Meloni, and Dave Bautista would star in the film, which Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films would finance and produce while Lionsgate Premiere would release it. Lydia Hull, Tyler Olson, Christopher Rob Bowen, and Danny A. Abeckaser would also star in the film. Randall Emmett and George Furla would produce through Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films along with Joshua Harris and Rosie Charbonneau through 4th Wall Entertainment. On September 25, 2015, Adrian Grenier joined the film. Filming Principal photography on the film began on September 25, 2015, in Cincinnati, Ohio. First-day filming took place at the Dixie Terminal building. On September 26, 2015, filming was underway at the Stock Yard Bank & Trust, which was transformed into Hubert National Bank. Filming also took place in Downtown Cincinnati and Over-the-Rhine through October 16. Release The film was released on July 1, 2016, by Lionsgate Premiere. Critical response Marauders received negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 25%, based on 16 reviews, with an average rating of 4.0/10. On Metacritic the film has a score of 42 out of 100, based on 6 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * Category:2016 films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s heist films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American heist films Category:Films shot in Ohio Category:Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Films directed by Steven C. Miller